Life in R2
by StaticStorm
Summary: When three normal kids (like u n me) discover an all cartoon worl called R2 (Realm 2)what could go wrong? I suck a summeries. Just read the story. It's better than it sounds.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Teen Titans, Totally Spies, Static Shock, or Cablevision. I do own Realm 2 though. It's my own dimention, and no one elses! DON'T STEAL MY IDEA!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Rachel! Earth to Rachel!"

I looked up from my wrist.

"Uh Rake, (She calls me that) were you just talking to your watch?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I mean no! NO! Don't be silly Molly. I'm not **_that_** weird," I said.

Molly eyed me suspiciously.

"Right, so, how's Harry?" (My bf)

I gave a soft whistle, and started lipping words.

"Rachel! What's wrong with you?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"WA-What? Oh, sorry. Damn short-attention span," I lied.

I gave another whistle, and started lipping again.

"Look, I'll call you back later ok? Don't wanna give away my secret," I said in the back of my mind.

I whistled again, and sat down on a chair. The wind whipped around me, making my hair poke me in the eye. The noises of sixth grade kids filled the air. We were having recess. Molly walked up to me, followed by Pam, with her newest book (I forgot what it was called) in her hand.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

Pam looked up from her book, and exchanged glances with Molly.

"Well, we don't want to butt into you're personal life, but you've been acting a little strange lately," Pam noted.

"A LITTLE? Let's backtrack. Talking to her watch, zoning out, always talking to herself, you call that a LITTLE weird? Are you out of your mind Pam?" Molly shot back.

"Damn, they're on to me!" I said a little too loud.

"What did you just say?" Molly asked.

"Nothing," I lied again.

"Rachel, I've known you too long to know that something **_isn't_** up," Pam said.

She was right. I hated lying to my friends. Pam and Molly are two of my best friends in the world. I've known Pam since Mommy-And-Me. We've been in class together every year except Kindergarden. I knew Molly in Kindergarden, but not too well. It was only last year when we really started to become best friends.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it."

Pam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rach, you know you can tell us anything," she reminded me.

Molly smiled at me, and I sighed.

"You're right. I have to get this out of my system. The reason I've been acting so strange, is because of my deepest darkest secret," I confessed.

"Well...what is it?" Molly asked.

"I'm not telling you!"

Molly was obviously frustrated. She pushed me off the chair, and grabbed me by my collar. She curled her free hand into a fist.

"Listen here Silverstein! Either tell me or I'll beat it outta ya!"

I unlatched her hand from my shirt.

"Dude! Calm down! You're gettin' all hyper spastic. I'll tell you, but you won't say a word right?"

They shook their heads in understanding. I sat back down on the chair and sighed again.

"Ok, here goes. It all started about a year ago..."

FLASHBACK--

"Keep your legs off my boy!" I said in unison with the TV. '_Dude! This episode totally rocks!_' I thought.

I continued watching the rest of _Teen Titans_, saying all of the lines with the characters. When it was over, I hopped off my bed and walked over to my door. It was covered with pictures of _Teen Titans_ and _Totally Spies_. I stared at the pictures for a little while, and then looked back at my TV. I walked over to the Cablevision box, and put my hand on top of it. Then I took my free hand and touched the TV. A visible blue bolt of static electricity gave me the biggest shock ever.

"Damn static electricity," I mumbled.

I paused for a second, then looked up at the ceiling like I always do when I have a brilliant idea. I looked at the TV. _Static Shock_ was on. It was the one about Richie's dad.

"Look, 'shock to your system' is going to be played out unless we keep adding to the catch phrases. I've got it! 'HVH'. 'High Voltage Hero'", Richie said.

I looked down at my watch. It read 12:00PM. My parents had just left to go shopping, and my sister was at Christina's house (I'll explain who she is later). I was alone.

"Perfect."

I put my hand on the box, then the other on the TV. I kept doing that until I got another painful shock. I pressed a button on the box, and pretended to get sucked into the TV. I tripped over my social studies book, and hit my head on the corner of my chair. I felt like I had passed out (I really didn't).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I could hear strange, but familiar voices. I opened my eyes, and took a second for them to come into focus. I sat up, and rubbed my head. I brought down my arm, and looked at it. The hairs were sticking straight up. A green hand came down in front of my face. I took it, and stood up. '_I don't know anyone with green skin..._' I thought. I looked into the eyes of the person with the green skin. I ran my eyes down his body, and then it hit me.

"BEAST BOY?" I screamed in shock.

"Told ya I have fans," he joked.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"The infirmary of Titans Tower," Robin said.

My eyes grew wide.

"Titans Tower!"

I ran out of the infirmary, and into the hallway. I sprinted into every room, but one. Raven's room. I tiptoed back to the infirmary, and peered through the door. They were talking about me. _'Now comes the real fun'_ I thought. I ran like a maniac to Raven's room, my feet clanking on the floor. I was inches away from the door, when I was surrounded in a black aura, and thrown back, pinned to the wall.

"Hey! Let go!" I shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Going into your room."

The four other Titans came from the hallway, and looked stupidly at us.

"Um, friend Raven, what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"The kid tried to get into my room."

"Why would you want to go into there? It's so dark and creepy," Beast Boy protested.

Raven gave him the death glare, and he back away.

"Uh hello! Can you please put me down!" I yelled.

"First tell us your name and why you're here," Robin said.

I sighed.

"Look, my name is Rachel, and to be honest, I don't know how I got here."

"How could you not know?" Cyborg asked.

"I really don't! One minute I'm in my room playing with the static electricity on my TV, then I hit my head, and the next thing I know I'm here!"

"A likely story!" Beast Boy said trying to sound like a detective.

"Shut it Sherlock!" Raven said angrily.

Raven lowered her hand, and I fell from the wall, landing face first on the floor.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head.

Raven stared at me curiously.

"What?"

"I believe you. It doesn't make total sense to me, but my powers are telling me that you are telling the truth," she said.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ok. I finally finished the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. I decided to put this story up for my friend Lynn, who wouldn't stop bugging me about R2. I just wanted to say to everyone,R2is my deepest darkest secret. DON'T STEAL MY IDEA! Totally copy righted by me! I hope everyone enjoys the story. Read and review!

P.S. All lines before the flashback never really were said. The conversation was a long time ago, and I don't remember all of the lines.  
P.P.S. Hi Harry!


End file.
